Club Moon
Club Moon has landed in Tsuki Adventure! Travel the world in a luxurious blimp, meet new characters and play all the minigames! There is a Club Moon in every location for you to visit! About Club Moon has a fixed club in The Great City and in Yukiyama Village. In both locations it is located to the left side of the main areas. In Mushroom Village there is a dock to get on the blimp. There is no club facility. The dock is located to the right of Mermaid Coast. Club Moon is a subscription service paid by real world money. There is a free three day trial. The Blimp The blimp travels between all three current locations. It takes 2 hours to reach each destination. Mushroom Village --> Yukiyama Village Yukiyama Village --> The Great City The Great City --> Jugafuchi Forest Jugafuchi Forest --> Mushroom Village There are 8 sections on the blimp. Salon Get pampered with a shampoo by Heather. Kathleen sits in the other chair. Nightclub Outfitted with a DJ station, balconies, platforms to dance on, a dance floor, and automatic neon strobe lights. Tsuki can practice his DJ skills or just party. Cockpit Zach is the pilot of the blimp. Tsuki has the opportunity to pilot the ship. Reading Area/Observatory/Museum This is the top area of the blimp. It has a sitting area where Barra reads. Tsuki can sit and discuss a new book. There is a telescope that Tsuki uses to look at the stars. The right side is a museum that Kim curates. Tsuki can admire the art piece. Karaoke Lounge J.J. recites poems here while Penny watches. Tsuki can sing as well sometimes. Sushi Restaurant Ellie is the hostess of the restaurant. Tsuki can have a bite to eat. Bar Ruff is the bar tender. Wendy and Cyrus can both be seen sitting here. Tsuki can order drinks too. The jukebox can be used as well. Gym There is cardio equipment and a pool here for use. Tristan sometimes lifts weights here. Characters on the Blimp The Great City Branch This branch is built to the left of downtown. The blimp is stationed on the roof of Club Moon. Dare Devil Bungee Jump The waiting area is located on the left of the club entrance, designated for any thrill seekers and adrenaline junkies, where you can try out bungee jumping. Bengi is the bungee-jumping operator & instructor who is available during the night. Doreen can be seen waiting here. Indoor Skydiving Tsuki can go indoor skydiving here. Gan can sometimes be seen using the skydiving simulator. Reception Area Rooney is the concierge and is readily available to answer any inquiries. A golden yellow car is on display. Behind it, there are escalators that can take you to the blimp access. Moon Sky Bistro The restaurant sits on the right of the club. James is the bartender here. Barfield and Lenny can be seen here as well. Tsuki can buy a drink at the bar. Characters in the Great City Yukiyama Village Branch The entrance to the branch is built to the left of the village center and is gaurded by Kitano. The club is built into the side of a mountain. The blimp is stationed behind the club. Sitting area The sitting area is in the upper left. There is a mysterious door in the back, that is heavily guarded by Takeshi. Stoney and Whiskers can both be seen sitting here sometimes. Tsuki may try to duel Takeshi. Blimp Entrance Alfred stands at the base of the stairs to the blimp. Restaurant The restaurant is located on the upper right side. Romeo is the host who welcomes and offers Tsuki a table to eat here. Tsuki can take a picture of Romeo holding the menu to see the prices. Nic and Bich can both be seen eating here. Tsuki can also look out the window here. Casino The bottom floor is the casino. Gumbo sits at the entrance in his cashier booth. Behind Gumbo is the slot machines where Tsuki can try his luck. Jacqueline plays the machines as well. The card table is next. Hao will deal Tsuki in. Kojack and Lawrence also play cards here. Stage Tsuki may stand and listen to Irina sing while Sergey and Dimitri play. Characters in Yukiyama Jugafuchi Branch This branch sits in the tree tops of the Jugafuchi Forest. There are 5 areas in this branch. Satellite Bar There is a half-log table where Tsuki can eat on the balcony. Alfred stands here ready to let Tsuki on the blimp. The kitchen is just to the right where Mr Frog is the server and jumps into the kitchen door when he sees you. Tsuki might connect to the internet here. Library The library is just above the kitchen. Barry the Librarian can be found reading here and lets Tsuki borrow a book. A spiral staircase leads up to the library and a bug collection can be viewed at the top. Sleeping Area A Durian Chair hangs at the top where PJ sleeps and sometimes Tsuki can be seen sleeping as well. Pico also sleeps up here. On the mid level is a bench that Tsuki sometimes rests on. Manager's Office Bino and Max sit in the office below the sleeping area. Observatory Dexter stands next to a telescope on the balcony. Tsuki can take photos at night. Characters in Jugafuchi The Blimp= |-|Yukiyama Moon Club (Day)= |-|Yukiyama Moon Club (Night)= |-|Great City Moon Club (Day)= |-|Great City Moon Club (Night)= Category:Locations